My Life With Alec
by Chubsie-Joergie
Summary: Adrienne Vang/Platt always knew she liked her best friend Alec. When he reveals he is a vampire and that he loves her. Adrienne will do everything to save him and to stay with him till the end. Please review and give suggestions. Be honest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

My life was perfect. I was and honor student, I had a nice house a nice car and a nice family. My family adored me because I was adopted but it didn't matter to them and it didn't matter to me. They weren't crazy and dramatic like the Kardashians. If I did something wrong they would react calmly. I always wanted to know who my real mother was but I never did find out. Thats her loss. The point is I loved being human. And then I fell in love with a vampire...

It all began in the city of Stanwood,Michigan population:204. We have thunderstorms and rain almost twice a week. And since there were so little people in the town school wasn't filled with bullies and if you did something wrong everybody in town would know.

As I was getting ready for school I noticed that Alec wasn't waiting for me outside my house like he always did. Alec is my best friend and I give him a ride to school. I thought it was awkward but I noticed that it was sunny. Alec never showed up in a sunny day. His mom was afraid that too much sun would lead to skin cancer or something like that.

Alec is my buddy. He was always pale. I should of known something was up. I just figured he never tanned...

When I arrived to school I felt like I was in heaven. I loved it a lot because it wasn't like my house. My house was boring I didn't have to do chores, my parents were always working in the afternoons. It was boring at school it wasn't. With or without Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

The next day things went bad. I was driving to school with Alec and we were talking. "Alec your mom should really stop with this skin cancer crap". He chuckled " Adrienne if you knew you wouldn't be mad". I hated when he did that. He did the same thing when I asked him why he didn't eat school food. I responded " You never tell me". He went blank as he was thinking on what to say back. "Trust me one day you'll find out". Ugh he was going all mysterious on me. "Alec just tell me now".

All of a sudden I noticed a Food4Less truck coming our way and BAMM! My car was totaled and so was my arm. Only Alec seemed to be in perfect shaped not even a scratch. I saw the look in his face when he saw my blood. It was like a kid in a candy shop. He calmed down and got out the car he explained to the medics that he was ok and that I wasn't. He still looked at me as if I was his Hershey bar. He said sorry and I never saw him again for the next three days.

I found it awkward that in the days that Alec left that the police found dead bodies on all three days that he was gone. My mom said I was silly and that I should be thankful that wasn't me. She was in the panic stage after what happened to me.

When Alec showed up for school he wouldn't talk to me. He looked like he did but he just didn't. I needed my best friend. Alec ignored me in History,English,P.E and Science. I didn't get it why wasn't he talking to me? I tried to call his mother and ask what was wrong. So I did.

"Hello?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Oh are you Alec's mother?"

"Who?"

"Alec Volt"s mother"

"No I'm ."

And the line was dead. He gave me a fake house number. If I texted him he wouldn't reply sure he gives me his cellphone number but not his house number? Something was going on. I intended on finding out!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

I hated being ignored. I was waiting for the perfect time to turn my self invisible. Clearly Alec was ignoring me so I was going to turn invisible for him. I told my mom I requested to be home-schooled and she was happy. Alec texted me non-stop, I kinda liked the attention I was getting from him.

A: Where are you?

Me: Now you decide to reply?

A: Did I do something wrong?

Me: Alec figure it out you ignored me now I'm doing you a favor.

A: You don't understand. If only you knew.

Me: Then tell me Im tired of being hurt

A: When have i hurt you

Me: When ever your not in school with me. When you left to Italy for no reason even though it was our friendship anniversary.

A: Those times where personal like I said if only you knew.

Me: Ya if you only knew what a true friend is goodbye Alec.

A: Let me explain but I'm going to get in trouble.

Me: You had your chance bye

And i turned of my phone I was tired of him.

"Boy drama?" I should of known my mom was right behind me! "NO mom its just Alec." "Well tell me what happened" So I told her. She said she had a best friend like that to. And when he finally explained they ended up together. Great those that mean me and Alec forever? No way that jerk. I admit I do want to know his explanation. Whatever HE was going to have to beg and it had to be a good explanation too.

For the next days my phone vibrated. It was Alec text after text, phone call after phone call. He then decided to call my house. My dad went bananas. "Don't call this house obviously you hurt her. Now you have to fix it."

The funny thing is that nobody understood me. They would ask me why I was mad. I was mad because he told me we were best friends and that he was there if I needed him. I needed him the three days he was gone. I needed him that one time he was gone and went to Forks ,Washington for a family emergency. I constantly asked him to explain. I was tired of having no answer and mostly being without a friend. How come no one understood me besides my mom?

The next day I woke up to tapping in my window. It was Alec. " What do you want?" "just open the door and I'll explain to you." When Alec came in my father looked at him like he was a child molester. It was funny. When Alec came in he was nervous looking. I began the talking.

A: Ok I'm ready to explain.

Me: Finally! It better be good

A: You might not believe

Me: Thats why I'm your best friend. Wait we are friends right?

A: Yes

Me: Ok go ahead

A: I'm a vampire


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

I was in shock. Oh my god was this for real? Alec was the first one to speak:

A: Are you ok?

Me: No no I'm in shock. Vampires aren't real. Are they?

A: Would I lie to you?

I gave him a dirty look.

Me: You've been lying to me all this time!

A: Sorry but I have bad news….

Me: What it cant get worsted than this can it?

A: Yes Adrienne it can vampires cant spill the whole vampire secret. Im going to get in trouble….

Me: With who?

A: The Volturi they're my vampiric family where vampire royalty we make the rules.

Me: So I don't get it.

A: I cant tell you the egret and Im pretty damn sure Aro is gonna find out some how….

Me: Who's Aro and how can he see it if he's in where again?

A: Volterra,Italy where we live but I asked to have a break/vacation we all have a break/vacation once in a few years. And Aro he has powers he can read what you have thought in the past present and future.

I was blank. I had no clue what Alec just said. I was completely still in shock. I wanted to know what they would do to Alec my Alec, the Alec my best-friend. I started to think the ways they could punish him. I was thinking what if they put him in a room filled with garlic? Or out in the hot sun?

A: Are you ok?

Me: Im ok I just want to know if you have powers too and what the Volturi will do to you.

A: Well….

Me: Well what will they hurt you?

A: No not at all

Me: Thank god I was starting to panic

A: No as in they would kill me.

Me: What they cant do that!

A: Yes they can thats the number one rule you cant break as a vampire. So I have to go back to the Volturi to face my consequences!

Me: I cant let you do that.

A: Why not?

Me: Because I think I'm in love with you…..


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

"Alec do you love me?" I asked. Alec didn't reply at all he just stood there. I wanted him, I NEEDED him. I don't know why. Alec still stood there with no emotion. This time I started the talking.

Me: Alec are you ok?

A: No I have have to go now

Me: Alec wait no! You never answered my question.

A: Which one?

Me: Don't act stupid

A: Fine I just don't know what my answer will do to you.

And with that he left me without an answer I finally had my first love and he was a vampire. The next day my mom was noticing that something was wrong with me. "Honey whats wrong?" I answered " Mom its nothing can we get back to english?". At least I told her the thrush atlas about the english part. Alec came over again and he was a gentleman he carried me to my room. It was a hassle to climbing stairs with crutches, after all it was his fault we had that car accident. We were in my room for what seemed like hours. None of us would talk. But like always Alec began.

A: Do you still want an answer?

Me: Of course I do.

A: Ok I do like you thats the only reason I stayed for so long. I was supposed to be out of here three months ago. I even got used to your scent. I don't feel like drinking your blood no more. I realized I loved you the moment that Food4Less truck crashed with your car and I saw your blood, thats why I went away. I had to drink out of other people because I didn't want to put the people I love in danger.

Me: You loved me so much you went away for three days so you wouldn't hurt me?

A: Yes but now Its all gonna end because if the Volturi doesn't kill me they'll kill you…

Me: Me why?

A: Because I told you the secret!

Me: But I don't want to die!

A: Well there is one thing you can do that I think we can do….

Me: What is it? Tell me you have to anything to keep you and me alive.

A: Nevermind its to risky.

Me: I hate it when you do that just tell me.

A: NO I don't want to lose you ok? All you need to know is that I love you just as much as you love me.

Me: Love you to Alec.

Alec reached over and touched my check. I didn't know what to expect. He then leaned forward and turned his head. He then hugged me and started kissing me. Yes! I kissed him back.

Me: I would die for you Alec.

A: Don't say that I know you love me but just don't say that.

Me: Why do you get so angry?

A: Adrienne I'm not angry I just don't want to lose you and you saying that…. Just forget it. I've only seen this type of love once and the couple is human and vampire. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. should of been killed but we gave her another chance. Thats rare the Volturi never gives second chances. Instead we made a deal that Edward must turn Bella into one of us. And they would never do that to me or anyone else in a long time.

Me: What do you mean? Did you think I would turn a vampire so I can be with you?

A: No but if I wished it they would kill you

Me: So you don't want me to be with you forever?

A: Well yes but we have to be patient and see what faith has ahead of us.

Me: You never answered my question of what I can do to save us.

A: No the answer will turn you immortal like me.

Me: You mean I have to turn into a vampire?


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

My mom walked in at that moment and Alec left. "Mom don't you know how to knock?" I said half yelling. "Adrienne Platt don't you yell at me!" my mother screamed. I hated when she said that Platt was the last name of my real family. So now I'm Adrienne Vang. I called Alec and told him sorry about my mom. He said he was gonna leave anyways. He was going to come to my house and explain to me. It didn't song good, I hoped that I was ready.

A: I don't have enough time to explain Adrienne.

Me: What is it our freaking me out.

A: The Volturi is coming…

Me: What? Here now? NO what can I do?

A: Stop with that crap were screwed I'm sorry Adrienne.

Me: There has to be a way

A: There is

Me: Turning me into a vampire

We stood there almost not not moving but we both knew that we had to react fast. "Alec just do it!" He was getting ready he grabbed my neck and he was about to bite when the doorbell rang. "Is Alec here?" it came from a female. Alec eyes widened as he whispered "Jane"… Oh no we were doomed. We didn't move we overheard them and Alec said "Lets hope she doesn't use her power" As if he knew what i was gonna ask he said " She makes people illusion pain and I have sensory paralysis I can cut out your senses. I can make you unable to see, hear, smell or feel anything." We heard my mom say that they weren't welcome and we heard her and my dad yell Jane had used her power. I was going to rush down to help them but Alec stopped me. He bowed down his head I knew they were dead. Furious I told Alec to turn me into a vampire. I didn't want to see someone else that I love die.

Then Jane came in along with other people who I found out to be Demetri and Felix. "Demetri, Felix grab her, I'll deal with Alec." I head Alec scream. "Run." Alec said, so I did. But they were to fast…


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the seventh chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

When I woke up I was in a palace or something like that. I saw Alec he was staring at me in a saddened look. " I'll get us out" Alec said. Alec was grabbed by Demetri and Felix. "Alec brother your usually so quite and never disobey the rules." Jane said. I lost it " This bitch is your sister?" I yelled. I noticed that I pissed her off and that she was about to use her powers on me. " Jane stop!" Aro yelled. Aro looked at me and said "So this is who Alec loves?". There were to other guys on both sides of him. Aro said "Marcus, Caius what should we do?" After what seemed like hours Aro spoke up "Will you please step forward Adrienne?". I didn't budge Aro,Caius, and Marcus lost they're patience. "Jane!" Marcus yelled. I saw a smirk form in Jane's face she was going to use her power on me.

It looked as if Alec was breaking free from Demetri and Caius. He yelled "No." and I saw him step right in front in me and screamed in pain. Jane was mad. They started fighting and I noticed that Jane could not move at all. Alec had used his power on her. I was disgusted when I noticed that Aro,Marcus, and Caius weren't doing anything. "You idiots do something!" I yelled. "Demetri Felix stop them." Aro said. Demetri and Felix tried to stop the fight but they were beaten by Jane and Alec. "Alec stop it now you to Jane!" They ignored me so I did the unthinkable. When they were both gonna use their power I stopped in front of both of them.

The pain was unbearable. I felt my body stay still and felt like I was being hurt over and over again. I screamed " AAAAHHHH" Then I fainted. I don't remember pain that bad. "We have to end it now Aro." Caius said. I remember Aro telling Demetri and Felix to get me. Aro got out a blade and cut my arm. Thats when I woke up. "No we cant end it this is good blood she will make an excellent vampire I can just tell." Alec said. Aro seemed to agree. "Demetri Felix!" Aro said. Demetri threw me to Alec. "Do it or die dear brother." Jane said. She was getting on my nerves. I wanted to yell at her but I was weak. I managed to say "Remember that I'll die for you, just do it...". Alec kissed me and said "Darling it all be over soon, close your eyes." So I did. And the pain began again.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the eight chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

I saw everything begin to fade. Was I dying? Did they force my beloved Alec to drink my blood? I thought I was dying when all of the sudden I felt pain, nothing like Jane's pain power but a little bit worsted. When I woke up I thought I was in heaven. My heaven included Alec and me kissing, but then I saw that one vampire named Jane…..

Alec kissed me and it was heaven at least for me. I found out that my Alec usually wasn't like the way he was back in Stanwood. I completely understood these idiots were cruel. "I'm thirsty." I said. Alec looked at me like there was no one else in the world besides me and him. I felt the same way. The door opened and some humans came in I felt the urge to attack and get their blood. As I was getting closer I told my self no. I wasn't going to kill humans. I rush out of the door and the sun was out and instead of burning I sparkled. Alec grabbed me before any human saw me. According to him thats technically revealing the vampire secret, and they would kill me.

A: Whats wrong?

Me: I just don't want to drink from humans….

A: You get used to it…

Me: No I maybe a vampire now but I don't want to kill humans isn't there any other way?

A: Well the Cullens do drink from animals.

Me: I guess I can do that.

A: Ok will it make you comfortable if I came with you?

Me: Yes it would.

We went hunting I never knew that deer could taste so good. Alec tried it too for him it was like a rotten egg. He was used to human blood. He said that whenever I was thirsty he would come he didn't want to drink human blood no more if it made me uncomfortable. I felt like a a stupid teen in love. Alec was different I knew this was love or else I would of asked him to kill me instead of making me into this. We went back because I was sleepy. My Alec just chuckled. I didn't get the joke.

A: Come on let me show you OUR room….

With that me and Alec went into our room. I found out that we don't ever sleep. Alec however had a bed it was where he liked to read and lay down. With that we cuddled in the bed where everything turned romantic….


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the ninth chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

I was laying next to Alec. He said that the night before was the greatest. I knew we where those teens who stayed above the influence waiting for that special someone to be romantic at night with.

Me: Alec?

A: Yes darling?

Me: Do you think I have powers?

A: Thats interesting did you do anything special as a human?

Me: Well when ever I slept I saw how my mother looked liked and when I was six believe it or not I dreamed about a boy named Alec.

A: Thats interesting you were in love with me at six? (He chuckled) We can call Eleazor he has the power to know if you have a power.

Eleazor came three days later everyone was anxious to see my power if I had one. However before Eleazor came Aro requested that I drink human blood I said no over and over. Eventually he caked stupid Jane and told her to use her power against me. In my mind I told Jane to stop and she did! Aro asked why she stopped. " I don't know its like someone told me to do but no one said anything." Jane said. I spoke up "Well in my mind I told Jane to stop. Do you think thats my power?". Aro said possibly and if that was the case that maybe a extraordinary power.

I tried once more fun asking Jane to use her power on Aro. Aro screamed, " Why did you do that?" Jane said that I told her to in her mind. "Thats for forcing me to do something I refuse to do moron." I told Aro and with that I left. Eleazor came and he was doing these weird things that I guess he does to use his power. His eyes widened:

Eleazor: My dear you have not one but two powers!

Me: Are you for real?

Eleazor: You have Mind Manipulation the ability to be able to change someones decisions or to make decisions for them. You also have Retrocognition the ability to look into yours and others past and future with visions and thoughts.

Me: Oh my god.

Eleazor: You think you can try using your retrocognition on anyone of us right here? I heard how you used your mind manipulation on Aro and Jane….

I focused really hard and the nearest person was Jane and I heard her think "_ I shouldn't of used my powers on Adrienne but of course she can understand it was Aro's command… I hope we can be friends we can torture cruel humans who don't deserve to live…._". I laughed it was funny. "What is it what did you hear?" Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec and Eleazor said. I replied " Oh nothing but I think I'll take you up on that offer Jane." Jane laughed and with that we both left to go cause pain. I turned around " Thank you Eleazor oh and don't forget its your anniversary with Carmen she's going to love that pearl necklace." Me and Jane were best friends now. But one thing that bothered me as a human. I always wanted to know who my real mother was and being a vampire wasn't going to stop me.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the tenth chapter out of 11 I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Note: None of these characters that are from the twilight series are mine except for Adrienne and anybody else!**

We left anyways, we decide on Stanwood. First we had to find out who my real mother was and my family tree and stuff like that. Jane and Alec were most helpful. We began to search the library we looked but Platt family and all I could find out that a lady named Esme Platt and her husband lived in Stanwood and Esme's sister stayed. And her sister married and the family grew and the last one was Aurora Platt and under her was her offering who name was Adrienne Platt. I also had an uncle Justin who went crazy after his little sister's death.

It said that my mother was weak and died giving birth to me. We then went to the Stanwood Orphanage to fin out more details. It turns out that my father later committed suicide and my custody was granted to Estelle Platt my grandmother at the age of 3 months a kitchen fire broke lose and my grandmother died. I then ended up at foster care but then adopted by Marissa Heusen and Anthony Vang.

The nun who was Sister Josefina asked who I was to The Vang's and just said they were family friends. Sister Josefina said this was the saddest story in Stanwood history because they found the dead bodies of the Vang's at their own house. Sister Josefina said they died of heart attacks at which Jane excused herself. Sister Josefina continued by saying that they found blood in Adrienne Vang's room but after six months of non-stop searching she was officially declared dead. Apparently they had a memorial for us. "I hoped this helped you and may Jesus be with you." Sister Josefina said. Then we left.


	11. Chapter 11

I was heart broken and Jane and Alec were quiet. They both whispered a "Sorry" hugged me and we went to a motel. My real human family was dead. We then got a call from Aro.

Aro: We need to meet you in Forks as soon as possible.

Alec: Why?

Aro: The Cullens have made an immortal child…

Jane: They wouldn't dare they know its illegal.

Me: What are immortal child and why are they illegal?

They explained how children were created to vampires and how they couldn't be trained and how they couldn't keep the secret so Aro banned immortal children and made it illegal.

Me: So were going to Forks?

Jane: Indeed

Alec: Yes we'll meet you there Aro.

Jane: Lets go.

Me: But how are we gonna get there are we gonna go to the airport?

Alec and Jane: Hahahahahahha ooh your too funny!

Me: What no plane umm… On a car?

Alec and Jane: Ahahaha you should of been a comedian

Me: Then how walking?

Alec: Close were gonna run…..

So we ran it was like a car or a airplane. No a jet or something fast because we were going at 1,000 miles per hour. In my mind I asked myself the same do we obey Aro? I never asked this question because I was afraid of what Aro might say what he would do to me. Of course as vampire royalty i guess we had to obey him. I never intended to be in the Volturi either but I did for Alec for whom I loved and adored. We were about to reach Washington when Alec and Jane stopped.

Alec: There is going to be a nasty fight I can tell.

Jane: Prepare your self your powers are going to be of great use.

Me: Why because Aro said so? I'm tired of dong what he says. After this if we win I'm leaving the Volturi you guys can come with me if you want. That decision is up to you.

Jane: Aro will punish you if he thinks your decisions are not in the greatest advantage to him.

Alec: SO you wont come with me and Adrienne?

Jane: And die? Hmmmph ya right I'm sorry but I'm not going to end the same way mother did, dead….

Alec: She left us because she tought we were witches and if that was true they would burn her as well. What kind of mother is that?

Me: Be thankful no mater what she is still your mother and with out her you wouldn't be you and I wouldn't be me and we wouldn't be together.

We reached Forks. Great this was it? Cold dark and rainy? Good for a vampire. We were told by Aro to wait at the what appeared to be the only fast food joint there McDonalds. We met and being Aro of course he just had to try a Big Mac. I didn't get the point we can taste nothing but blood. Aro then directed us to a big space and we saw a lot of vampires. Then only did I see a vampire that looked a lot like….

Me: Who's her?

Alec: Esme

Esme looked a lot like the lady they showed at the library who was my great-great-great-great-great grandmother! Aro stopped my thinking.

Aro: Use your Mind Manipulation and Retrocognition.

Me: Sure why not anything else?

Aro: No sassiness fine let me begin.

II did and I noticed that they weren't doing nothing wrong I saw a beautiful child who appeared to be Renesmee.

Me: They did nothing wrong

Aro: But Irina…

Me: Is wrong

Aro, Marcus, and Caius punished this Irina person with death and sadly I helped. They made me change her mind of rung away and showing her what would happen to her family if she did. I-I-I tortured her until she begged for death…..

Then this other vampire who I found out was Jasper was talking to this Esme. He came over

Jasper: Hello.

Me: Uh hi? Im Adrienne.

Jasper: I'm sorry you feel sad but I would to it isn't your fault. We all have to obey the Volturi.

Me: Excuse me how do you know what I'm feeling?

Jasper: Haha here has the power to feel and control emotions of other people.

Me: Oh I have Mind Manipulation and Retrocognition.

Jasper: Awesome well can you do me one favor? You see Esme over there feels a attachment with you and my powers wont make her come here and yours can so can you get her to talk to you?

Me: Of course Jasper I was about to go over there myself.

Jasper: Another thing welcome Adrienne Cullen.

He left without another word.

Esme: Hello I'm

Me: Esme I know but I also feel attached to you what can it be?

Esme: I don't know you look familiar.

Me: I do well you do to you look like this one lady Esme Platt you see as human I was adopted and Im the last Platt well was… Any ways my great-great-great-great grandmother was Esme Platt.

Esme: My human name was Esme Platt…

Me: Grandma?

We hugged for hours and eventually I asked Alec to come meet my grandma. The coven leader Carlisle asked me to come stay with them of course I said: "Hell yah!" Alec said yes but only if he was with me. Carlisle said yes and I manipulated Aro's mind so he could be ok.

Carlisle; Welcome eehh um Adrienne Cullen?

Me: No Adrienne Cullen Platt.

Esme: Oh c'mon.

Me: What? You are my grandma and technically Carlisle you are my grandpa.

We smiled I loved this I had a big family now.I never thought that vampires existed but the truth is that they do. Im one of them. I crave for blood, I sparkle in the sun, I will live forever. Im not human not anymore. Now my life with Alec was going to start….

THE END


	12. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE:

"Jane I love you as a sister. Please come with us." I asked her. She seemed hesitant, but at the end I got her with a shopping promise. She made of been evil but she was still a girl.I stared at the night sky, it was lovely. Me and Alec had left the Volturi. It was quiet funny how we left. We left a box of chocolates on Aro's room and inside there was a note. The note read: Aro we hoped the chocolates stalled you enough for us to leave. Don't worry Jane gave Demetri her room so he could be quiet.

We headed to anyplace we could find. Any place to start our happily ever after. Of course Alec knew that we had a 50 percent chance our plan wouldn't work. I hoped he was wrong. Unfortunately the plan failed. Demetri, Felix, Aro, Caius, and Marcus came. Aro for the first time not showing a smile.

"You dare leave us. Disobey the rules? Rule breakers die, you leave me no choice. How could you? Almost a son to me and you pull this crap? I can not believe it" he screamed. " Demetri, Felix." Aro ordered for the one who thought of the plan of our escape to be executed.

I knew Alec would die, so did Jane.

"Master it was me. Kill me." Jane said. Demetri and Felix then prepared for the execution. I was shocked, she mouthed " Live your happily ever after". No my happily ever after included Jane too. So I did the unexpected. I ran I ran and got Felix. I used my powers on all of them. No more punishments for innocent vampires. Aro knew what I was gonna do but I was to fast for him.

"GO! Alec, Jane!." I yelled. Alec got Demetri and in under a minute Demetri was gone. I followed by getting Felix. At once Aro, Marcus, and Caius, got us. Knowing we were doomed Jane showed tears. "Im sorry Jane, such a waist…" Aro said, and thats all I saw.

I heard a loud crunch followed by a yell of plea. Then laughter.

"No! Jane." Alec yelled, and I remained in shock. "Maybe next time you'll remember the rules." Marcus said.

Aro then got the remains of Jane's, Felix and Demetri's body and burned them.

We were deviated. There was nothing left to do. Alec and I sat crying over Jane's ash, knowing we would have to continue or ending without Jane.

There was about a total of five minutes os quiet when we heard laughter.

"Do you think thats Aro?" I asked Alec. I then once again heard that laugh, only this time it sounded familiar...

"Why were you crying?" Jane said. "Jane!" me and Alec yelled.

"Aro's punishment to you was that he wanted you to suffer sadness. He found out it wasn't me with the plan, and this was punishment." she re-assured us.

With that me Alec, and Jane left the now dead Demetri and Felix to go keep the shopping promise I told Jane and into our happily ever after….


End file.
